


Flying Phobia

by 1800areyouslapping



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 07:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16080947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1800areyouslapping/pseuds/1800areyouslapping
Summary: You're the sister of the Shimada brothers and are afraid of flights. Because of this, you take meds to knock you out during said flights. Your brother, Hanzo, takes advantage of this.





	Flying Phobia

“Flying is the safest form of travel, it has been for ages,” Hanzo says, tone bored, a tad bit of false exasperation. Eyeing you as your leg bounces, and your nervous, glassy eyes flit back and forth at the ground outside the plane window. You’ve heard sound reasoning a hundred times (probably will hear it a hundred more times). It would likely be wise for Hanzo to stop trying, it just might click one of these days.

Your eyes are glassy for two reasons, one of which he’s more interested in. One: because you’re on the verge of tears from your flying anxiety. Two: because that anxiety is so debilitating that you take pills to put you out for the duration of the said flight. So you’re wrapped in a blanket, frowning, sleepy, and looking utterly pitiful. 

Everyone is in their usual positions for flights. Father at the back of the aircraft, (technically in Hanzo’s line of sight, he can see his shoulder, the movement of his arm as he swipes things away on his hologram). Back to his kids, working. Genji is directly behind Hanzo. Prefers sitting alone on flights so he can listen to music, and play video games without distraction. Made possible via the couch and the entertainment center in front of it.

Speaking of.

Genji pops up, appearing over the tall, plush head of the seat. Crosses his arms and leans on the edge. “Aw, sis-” Genji can’t help but laugh at the sight of his little sister. All bundled up, and looking like a terminal patient- “you will be fast asleep soon.”  

“Not soon enough,” you whine. 

“ _Yowamushi!_ ” Genji exclaims, boastfully, but in a teasing tone. Shaking his head from side to side.  

No matter the light insult or the manner in which it was said, you’re clearly not in the mood. If Hanzo were you, he wouldn’t be either. “Can you not talk to me? Sit back down,” you demand with a hoarse, tired crack in your voice. Both the vocal inflection and the curt attitude towards Genji flushing blood into Hanzo’s crotch. Exasperated you turn your head away from them, close your eyes, and let your head fall back against the headrest.  

“Phew,” Genji pats Hanzo’s shoulder before doing as he was told. “Have fun with that, brother.” 

Shrugging away Genji’s hand Hanzo thinks to himself,  _“I will.”_

Now it’s just a waiting game. A game that plays out the same way every time. You’ll resist throwing big puppy dog eyes his way for as long as possible. And he’ll pretend that he doesn’t want to give you what you want. Pretend like he isn’t sitting here, staring you down, simmering, and  _hoping_  you won’t find the courage to deal with the take off by yourself.

It happens when the plane’s engine comes to life. Not very loud, the engine’s high-tech, state of the art, barely a hum; but it still sends a rumble through the body of the craft. With a whimper and a start in your body, your eyes open back up, and there it is. The wordless begging flared up by irrational fear; coupled with a little pout. Actual tears brimmed in your water line.  

Hanzo looks to his father, pretending as if he is afraid of what Sojiro would think if Hanzo let his little sister sit in his lap. Knowing full well Sojiro doesn’t have the time to care about such things, especially in the privacy of his own jet. Besides this isn’t the first jet plane ride, won’t be the last. Hanzo crosses his arms and sighs, rearing up to give you a reason why he’ll be saying no.

“I know, I know; ‘we’re too old.’ Just for the takeoff?  _Please?_ ” You beg before he has a chance to open his mouth. An exhausted sway in your torso as you lean forward, emphasizing how much you’d like him to say yes. The display gives him shivers and goosebumps to match. Hands gripping the armrests, white-knuckled death grips. You might as well be begging him to fuck you.   

“Hanzo; just let her sit in your lap.” Genji comes to your defense from his seated position in his seat, not yet immersed in the video game world just yet; no doubt trying to get back on your good side. 

Hanzo slumps his shoulders in defeat, ‘giving in.’

“Come on,” he says with a motion of his hand that conveys the same thing.

Too excited, you get up too fast. The pills almost in full effect. As soon as you stand up you trip over nothing and fall forward. Hanzo catches you, no problem. But now he’s fighting an early erection. Hanzo can’t be hard  _before_  you’re fast asleep or you’ll not want to sit in his lap anymore. You’ll  _never_ want to sit in his lap again. Just might start asking Genji for comfort instead. So Hanzo closes his eyes as he helps you onto his lap. Trying to shut out the breasts, hair, and perfume taking over his senses.

Hanzo successfully avoids detection, and you blissfully cuddle up to him like a sleepy kitten, none the wiser to his ulterior motives.

Blanket still draped over you, arm locked around his neck, and head in the crook of his neck, you’re fast asleep before the plane is able to reach full altitude. Breathing heavily against his skin, snoring softly in his ear. Now that he’s free to just let the sensations do what they may to him, he does nothing mentally to hold back the bulge swelling against your ass.  

Hanzo listens for the unhealthy volume of his brother’s earbuds; sure enough there it is. The sounds of guns, of real people shouting. Every once in a while Genji says things that mean nothing to Hanzo, but surely mean things to the players in his ear. Sojiro still has his back to him, lost deep in his work, but still acutely alert and aware; Hanzo knows this.  

He takes his time touching all over your soft body. Every single movement, no matter how small, even under the shroud of the blanket is slow. Briefly, Hanzo buries his face into your neck, nuzzles his nose against your cheek, and breaths in your scent deeply. Fighting off the urge to groan and growl at the sultry sweet scent and the primal urge to bite to taste it.

Instead, the groan goes backwards through his body. Comes to fruition in the form of a lift in his hips, and slippery, clear liquid leaking from his dick.

His beloved little sister is the only reckless, foolish thing Hanzo’s ever allowed himself to indulge in. Everything in his life is precise and scheduled. While this by now  _is_ routine, yes… the consequences of just how far he goes every time are beyond devastating with unforeseeable conclusions.  

Yet he still can’t keep himself from nibbling on your ear. Hovering his mouth over your own, taking in and feeling your hot breath on his lips. Hanzo has to take the opportunity where it comes to him (you’re not normally such a heavy sleeper.) Even with two people he’s almost positive would kill him, if not, would threaten him within an inch of his life if they found out, at his back and his front, Hanzo lets his impulses control his actions.

Not even during the thralls of a mission, when he’s going after targets that have betrayed or threatened the empire, not even when Hanzo knows that his life is in danger, does his heart beat as fast as it does during these moments. The fast pumping adrenaline; the rapid thumping of his heart; how it thuds in his ears; the sweat on his hairline, does nothing to put a damper on his throbbing cock. Rather fuels it, makes it swell thicker.

He sighs at the sight of you. So small in his grasp; limp like a doll, and cute like one too. After he’s had his fill of your arms and legs, touching over your clothes he slips his hand under your t-shirt. Finds you’re wearing something lacy and flimsy as a bra. Hanzo’s easily able to tug each cup down under your breasts. Now free to grope, tug, and massage without any barrier between his palm and your skin.    

Hanzo pinches your nipples, rolls them between his fingers. When each one is alert he gradually makes his way down and under your skirt. Into your panties, where the amount of slick makes his head spin. Slips a couple of fingers inside of your pussy, gently stroking the walls of your heat. You moan and he’s quick to shush you. Lips against your ear, and you go quiet.

Rinse and repeat. Hanzo strokes and goes deeper. You whimper, sigh, or hum and he quiets you. Not only the power he has over your body in these moments but also the power his very voice has on your unconscious psyche nearly has him ready to burst. A good girl you listen every time, a simple “shhh” and your silent again.

Pretending to shift in his seat, he reaches between your close bodies to quickly free his cock from between the folds of his yukata. Uses one arm to lift you up. Appendage curled around your waist, hand hooked under your knee. Finds the right angle and easily edges past the thin hem of the crotch of your underwear, and just as easily slips inside of your ready cunt.

The intake of breath he hears from you is so sharp that for one that’s supposed to be asleep that for a jarring moment he thought you awoke.

But no, you’re still fast asleep and full of him. His cock nestled snugly inside of your walls, fully seated on his lap. Hanzo sinks deeper into his seat just enough to have better leverage as he thrusts up into you. So very careful not to make his motions too noticeable, not that anyone is paying him or you any mind. But just in case; all it takes is one glance from his father, one instinctual look back at his kids at the wrong time to arouse suspicion.  

Hanzo holds you even tighter against his body as he starts to feel the tingle of release in his length. Imagines what it would be like to hear you beg him to fuck you harder, the flush in your face as he calls you a whore in your ear for loving your big brother’s cock, for being so wet and easy to fuck into after he touched you like no brother should. His jaw grinding as he tries to keep from cumming for just a little while longer, greedy for just a little more time buried inside of his Aneki, despite already pressing his luck.

Just as he is sure he can’t stop it he lifts you again. This time to slip out of you, his length bouncing back on his stomach as hot ropes of cum spurt onto his own exposed sliver of exposed chest. Muscled pecs rising and falling rapidly with labored breath, and the near painful discipline that it takes to stay silent. His jaw clenches through the waves and he sighs, relieved as they dissipate. His jumpy dick finally settling down, satisfied.

Hanzo stands on shaky legs. Still cradling you in his arms, and turns to sit you down in his seat. Readjusts your underwear, stealing a few more feather light touches over the swell of your ass, a glance at the wet folds of your pussy. Checks your blanket and clothes for any stains that need to be rubbed out. Tucks you in, promising in a whisper that he’ll be right back as he closes his yukata tightly across his chest. Hiding the mess so he can safely walk to the bathroom and clean himself up.


End file.
